Regardes-moi
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Furihata apprend que la fille qu'il aime sort avec un autre homme, malgré la promesse de sortir avec lui qu'elle lui avait faite s'il gagnait un tournoi. Blessé, il va chercher à savoir qui a volé le cœur de sa belle. Mais il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne le sache jamais ... Akashi x Furihata.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Hello __ je suis contente de publier cette nouvelle fiction sur ce site que je connais très bien puisque j'aime y lire des fictions où mes couples préférés dans les mangas sont à l'honneur. Ce n'ai pas ma première fiction, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en publie une. Mais cette fiction a une particularité : c'est la première fois que je rédige sous ce style – je dirais – et enfin, j'avais abandonné la publication d'une autre fiction sur Durarara sur ce site. Lorsque j'y été encore, je n'avais aucun commentaire et le peu était parfois blessant. Recevoir « nul » en commentaire, ça fait mal. Bref, je repars sur de bonnes bases et j'espère du coup, que cette fiction va vous plaire __ Bonne lecture._

_Disclamer: Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas. Encore moins ces magnifiques personnages. _

* * *

Furihata Kouki est un lycéen faisant du basket avec d'autres garçons de son lycée. Amoureux depuis environ deux ans d'une jeune fille capricieuse, il avait accepté les conditions que celle-ci avait imposées pour sortir avec lui. Conditions qui se résument à gagner le tournoi de basket auquel son équipe participe. Après divers entrainements, matchs et patience, lui et son équipe parvient alors à remporter le tournoi en battant Rakuzan – redoutable équipe ayant pour capitaine et joueur le capitaine même de la célèbre Génération des Miracles. C'était d'ailleurs avec l'intention de sortir avec elle que Furihata avait alors joué.

Le lendemain de cette victoire, il avait croisé l'élue de son cœur et c'est avec la tête haute qu'il s'était avancé vers elle. D'ordinaire peureux et peu confiant en lui-même, Kouki avait alors passé le cap et décidait de demander à la demoiselle de sortir avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas la douleur qu'il avait alors ressentie lorsque celle-ci lui avait rétorqué que non seulement ce n'était pas réellement lui qui avait gagné car il n'avait pas pu jouer très longtemps mais qu'en plus, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon.

C'est blessé, humilié et furieux que Kouki était alors rentré chez lui pour pester. L'envie soudaine de faire du mal au pauvre garçon qui avait pu attirer les yeux et prendre le cœur de sa belle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Furihata ne reparle à cette fille bien qu'il continuait à l'observer quand il le pouvait. Mais à chaque fois, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur elle, il imaginait un autre garçon lui parler, la faire rire et la touchée. Le rendant encore plus furieux. Ses amis avaient alors essayé de le calmer et lui faire entendre raison. Il avait seulement répondu :

« Je veux seulement voir ce qu'il a de plus que moi ! »

Puis la fin de journée arriva enfin, au grand bonheur de Kouki qui attendait ce week end avec impatience. Il avait alors rapidement rangé ses affaires, avait dit au revoir à ses amis et était parti le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment pour se diriger vers le portail de sortie du lycée, il regardait le ciel, essayant de penser à autre chose, il sourit lorsqu'il pensa à l'épisode de son anime préféré qui venait de sortir. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne put contenir sa joie. Joie qui allait être de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour reporter son regard devant lui, il vit la jeune fille mais celle-ci était accompagnée d'un garçon qui avait l'air de l'avoir attendu à la sortie.

« C'est lui ! » Cria mentalement Kouki.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se sentait bizarre. Une sensation désagréable s'était alors emparée de son corps. Il l'avait déjà ressentie. Une sensation qui provenait de son instinct, comme s'il lui disait de s'en allait le plus loin possible. Mais comme toujours, il n'écouta aucunement son for-intérieur. Il voulait absolument voir qui est ce garçon si parfait pour attirer cette demoiselle profiteuse et capricieuse.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait entendre les voix des deux personnes. Or, lorsque celle du garçon s'éleva à son tour pour parler à la jeune fille, Kouki se tétanisa. Cette voix … il l'a reconnaitrait entre toutes. Comme s'il voulait confirmer sa crainte, il leva les yeux pour apercevoir des cheveux magenta ainsi que des yeux hétérochromes de couleurs rouge et doré.

Le cœur de Kouki manqua un battement. Tourner le regard, s'enfuir le plus rapidement et si possible, le plus dignement. Mais c'était bien connu, Akashi Seijuro sait tout et voit tout alors ce n'était pas une surprise pour le brun lorsqu'il vit le regard du capitaine se porter sur lui. Un échange visuel de quelques secondes se produisit mais sentant trop de pression, Kouki lâcha le duel pour prendre les jambes à son cou et filer d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu de qui il s'agissait, plus besoin qu'il reste dans les coins, n'est-ce-pas ?

Voyant la réaction du brun, le roux avait formé sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois.

* * *

_Alors ? Envie de savoir la suite ou non ? La fiction en elle-même est bientôt terminée (manque plus qu'un dernier chapitre) donc elle ne connaitra pas d'abandon. Histoire de rassuré, car des fictions abandonnées, ce n'est pas drôle. Bref review ou je ne le mérite pas ? xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! En voyant les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés, j'ai eu envie de vous transmettre le deuxième chapitre plus tôt. En revanche, je vous pris de m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir répondu directement à vos commentaires. Mais je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos encouragements et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Affalé sur son lit, Kouki n'arrêtait pas de repasser les derniers évènements en boucle dans sa tête. Lui qui était tombé amoureux de cette fille depuis presque deux ans. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle, comme s'il s'était senti obligé d'être fidèle envers ses sentiments, envers elle, il n'avait regarder aucune autre fille. Et pourtant l'occasion n'avait pas manqué. Des tas de filles bien plus attirantes qu'elle avaient déjà traversé son champ de vision mais jamais, jamais il s'était intéressé à l'une d'entre elles. Il avait même réalisé sa demande : remporter le tournoi. Elle n'avait pas mit une condition supplémentaire. Elle n'avait pas non plus préciser qu'il devait jouer tout le temps. Pourtant, il avait joué. Un peu, il est vrai. Mais durant les minutes qu'il avait passé sur le terrain, face à ses équipes comprenant l'un des membres de la Génération des Miracles, il avait tenu bon, il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait même tenter d'affronter sa peur contre le pire de ces monstres : Akashi Seijuro, autrefois leur capitaine.

Rien qu'en pensant à cet homme, Kouki eut le cœur serré. Non pas qu'il avait réellement voulu se battre avec le garçon qui avait réussit là où il avait échouer, mais lorsqu'il avait reconnu Akashi, lorsqu'il l'avait vu près d'elle, il avait eu l'impression que tout s'écrouler autour de lui.

Encore si Akashi était une personne hideuse, bête et nulle en basket, Kouki aurait encore pu se réconforter en se disant soit que sa belle allait vite le regretter et le jeter soit elle avait mauvais goût et qu'apparemment il serait trop bien pour elle. Mais même pas, le roux est tout sauf ce qu'il venait de penser, il était intelligent, extrêmement doué en basket et il devait bien l'avouer, mais le capitaine était loin d'être hideux, il était même très beau. Lui qui était très banal, n'avait aucun talent si ce n'est se mettre la trouille sans effort et personne ne l'écoutait ou le craignait, le contraire d'Akashi. Lui, tout le monde l'écoutait puisque il était craint (et il les comprenait). Mais même sans cette terreur, on écoute et on respecte toujours les personnes qui valent quelque chose. Kouki, lui, n'arrivait même pas à faire écouter son chat, Murasame.

Le bruit d'un vibreur le sortit de ses pensées et il alla attraper son portable qui trainer par là. Il lut le message laissé par l'un de ses amis du lycée :

« Hey, salut ! Alors tu as vu qui était le fameux garçon ? »

Furihata releva la tête avec un air dépité sur le visage. Maintenant c'est son ami qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Mais bon, en même temps, le pauvre garçon ne pouvait pas savoir. Il répondit mais la réponse de son camarade se fit tardive et quand elle arriva, il avait envie d'étrangler quelqu'un.

« Ah…je vois. Ecoute Furi, je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais laisse tomber. Après tout, le fait qu'elle te balade comme ça prouve qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être avec toi. Je pense que tu seras plus heureux sans. Il y a des filles bien mieux qu'elle, dans tous les sens du terme. Après, si ton rival en amour est Akashi, il vaut également mieux laisser tomber. Vu ce que tu m'en as dit, il doit être dangereux s'il se sent en danger ou simplement défié. »

Bien qu'il le savait déjà, Furihata avait senti une profonde tristesse. Il avait raison, cette fille s'était peut être – même certainement – moquée de lui. Il espérait même qu'Akashi la fasse souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Kouki sursauta en se rendant compte de cette pensée. Il avait espéré à l'instant que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal ? Mais quel monstre était-il devenu ? Non, bien qu'il était en ce moment même triste et en colère, il devait seulement lui souhaiter le bonheur. Après tout, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il devait raisonner comme ça non ?

C'est sur ces pensées, que Kouki termina sa journée.

* * *

Comme prévu, Kouki passa son week end à faire dans un premier temps ses devoirs. Travailler pour oublier est parfois une bonne méthode, elle est efficace sur tous les points. Ensuite, il avait passé un peu de temps avec ses parents et enfin, il passa le reste de ses deux jours à jouer, lire des mangas et regarder la télé. Le début de la semaine arriva bien vite, au goût de Kouki. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, se concentrer sur les cours, parler avec ses amis lui avait fait du bien.

Après ses deux heures de cours l'après-midi, Kouki avait proposé à ses deux amis de rester à la bibliothèque afin de travailler ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il vit le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel, le groupe d'ami se sépara. Après avoir saluer ses camarades, le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment puis de l'enceinte du lycée.

Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à partir, Kouki se figea lorsqu'il reconnu ce que son ami avait appelé « son rival en amour ». Que faisait-il ici ? se demanda Furihata. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, il l'attendait certainement. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, elle et lui. C'est avec une profonde respiration qu'il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui passer devant comme si ne rien n'était.

« Bonsoir »

Kouki sursauta puis se retourna par réflexe. Il n'y avait personne d'autres hormis eux deux. Puis il porta son regard sur Akashi, qui était adossé contre le mur de pierre. Il le fixait attendant certainement une réponse.

« Oh ! Bonsoir. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Menti alors le brun.

Voilà qu'avec le stress, il s'était mis à vouvoyer un mec de son âge. Quel idiot, pensa Kouki. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que l'expression faciale de son interlocuteur avait changé. Il abordait désormais un sourire amusé. Parce qu'en plus, il se foutait de lui maintenant ? Les gens parfaits sont vraiment irritant.

« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, je ne te croie pas »

Piégé, Furihata tenta de se dégager de cette misère. Tout ce qu'il voulait – à part lui mettre son poing dans la figure – était de rentrer chez lui.

« Si c'est vrai. Je-je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir »

Il espérait que le rouquin le croirait ou du moins, en aurait marre de ses mensonges et alors, il le laisserait partir. C'est alors qu'Akashi afficha un rictus, si Kouki devait le décrire, il aurait dit moqueur et peut être même mauvais. Après tout, personne n'aimait quand une personne mentait et celle en face de lui ne devait pas faire exception.

« Aucune raison … n'est-ce-pas ? »

Bien entendu qu'il y avait une raison, mais Kouki n'allait certainement pas l'avouer. Il avait tout de même un peu de fierté. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'effectivement qu'il en avait déjà assez de le voir, entre la Winter Cup et maintenant à son lycée c'était plus que suffisant.

« Yuko m'a avoué qu'un autre garçon avait des vues sur elle. Et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la forcée à sortir avec lui.»

Le cœur de Kouki manqua un battement. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit de lui ? Alors là, c'était la meilleure. Elle le faisait passer pour un harceleur et il n'était pas débile au point de la laisser lui faire une telle réputation.

« Elle m'avait promis de sortir avec moi si je parvenais à gagner contre Rakuzan à la Winter Cup. Et à ma connaissance, vous n'avez pas été les vainqueurs »

Il comprit qu'il était aller trop loin lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Akashi s'assombrir pour finalement le fusiller du regard. Mais il n'allait pas s'excuser, il avait seulement dit la vérité et puis, rappeler à ce type de personne arrogante qu'elle a perdue ne lui fera pas de mal. Le roux quitta le mur pour s'avancer vers Kouki, qui dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fuir comme un lâche. Quoi que fuir un taré, c'est plutôt avoir un bon instinct de survie non ? Furihata avait remarqué lors du match que le capitaine n'était en réalité pas beaucoup plus grand que lui. Mais malgré ça, il avait l'impression de pouvoir se faire écraser tel un moustique.

« Certes, vous avez gagnés ce tournoi mais la prochaine fois, j'aurais l'occasion de vous montrez, de te montrer, que je peux vous battre. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, la victoire n'a pas été remporté par tes talents puisque tu n'en as pas. Tu es simplement un joueur ordinaire mais qui n'aurait aucune chance contre un adversaire qui tient la route. Sans forcement parler de mon équipe ou celle où sont mes anciens coéquipiers, mais simplement, si tu devais affronter seulement l'un de tes sempai en un contre un, tu n'aurais aucune chance. »

Blessé, Furihata avait la gorge nouée. Bien qu'il était conscient que sa remarque n'allait pas faire plaisir à l'autre, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se ferait descendre de la sorte, tel un misérable. Surtout qu'il avait toujours été plutôt sensible. Et le mépris des autres l'avait toujours plus ou moins affecté. De même que les personnes arrogantes avaient toujours été des personnes qu'il préférait fuir, puisque la plupart du temps, ce genre de personnes se faisait un malin plaisir à traiter les autres inférieurement et les rabaisser. La Génération des Miracles, bien qu'il les respectait énormément, parler à l'un d'entre eux n'avait jamais été dans ses projets car il avait rapidement cerné la mentalité de ces prodiges du basket : leur arrogance n'avait d'égal que leur talent en basket.

« Alors cesse de prendre tes grands airs. Tu m'agaces. »

Kouki baissa les yeux et n'osait plus rien dire. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de trembler et d'empêcher des larmes lui montaient trop vite aux bords des yeux. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de rencontrer celui qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

« Par ailleurs, continua le roux, je me demande si tu es naïf ou bien simplement stupide. Il est évident que toutes ces conditions qu'elle a posée pour sortir avec toi avaient pour but de t'éloigner et te faire renoncer. Les chances qu'elle t'est une fois réellement voulu en tant que petit ami sont faibles.

\- J-je ne suis pas stupide, répondit faiblement Kouki en regardant la barrière de sécurité en métal près de la route.

\- Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

\- Parce-que … parce-que…

\- Regardes-moi quand je te parle, ce n'est pas à la barrière de sécurité que tu t'adresses ! »

Tremblant, Furihata releva les yeux mais dès qu'ils rencontrèrent de nouveaux ceux d'Akashi, son regard partit de nouveau ailleurs sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Un claquement de langue lui fit rapidement comprendre le niveau d'agacement du capitaine de Rakuzan.

« Akashi-kun »

Une voix féminine s'éleva suite à cette tension, ce qui donna un souffle au brun qui avait l'impression d'étouffer face à cette pression. Mais finalement, son soulagement était de courte durée puisqu'il reconnut sans mal Yuko, qui trottinait jusqu'à Akashi mais qui se stoppa net dans ses pas lorsqu'elle vit Kouki, qui évita aussi son regard. La jeune fille resta muette quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui s'était passé entre les deux garçons. Elle se rappelait qu'au début, Furihata déviait toujours son regard mais lorsqu'il avait pris un peu plus confiance en lui, il arrivait à regarder les personnes en face. Ce fut la raison de son trouble. Kouki avait de nouveau évité son regard.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle

\- Rien de spécial. Allons-y » répondit sèchement Akashi

Sans répondre, ni même adressé un mot, le brun attendit que le couple s'en aille pour ensuite tourner les talons. Finalement, la journée s'était mal terminée.

* * *

Et voila la fin du deuxième chapitre :) Pas trop déçu(e) ? En relisant le chapitre, j'ai eu de la peine pour Furihata. Enfin, vous pouvez bien évidemment me dire vos impressions dans une review :) (et même traiter Akashi de *** si le cœur vous en dit lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 3. Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review et de m'avoir laisser leurs impressions. Il est vrai que la réaction de Seijuro ainsi que les dires de Yuko ont suscités beaucoup de réactions de votre part. Chose que je comprends, ce pauvre Kouki est à plaindre mais va-t-il l'être de nouveau dans ce chapitre ?

Bref voici la suite des aventures de Kouki et parallèlement celle de Seijuro. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_C'était un soir d'hiver, Kouki regardait par la fenêtre la neige tombait. La blancheur de celle-ci faisait contraste avec le ciel sombre. Il toucha timidement la vitre glacée, comme pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien froid dehors alors que dedans une douce chaleur régnait en paix._

_Il se retourna et examina la pièce du regard. Des murs recouverts de bois et de pierres ainsi qu'une grande et belle cheminée donnait une atmosphère calme, douce et même romantique. Son regard se reporta sur l'autre personne partageant la fameuse pièce avec lui. C'était un autre homme du même âge que lui, les cheveux rouges, des yeux de couleurs or et rubis, une peau pâle, un corps fin et musclé raisonnablement. Il était habillé d'un kimono bleu-vert foncé. Assis sur le canapé, il lisait un livre que le brun devina complexe pour sa propre petite cervelle qui n'aimait pas lire hormis les mangas. Puis ses yeux noisette glissèrent sur les jambes croisées du roux, qui remarquèrent immédiatement la jambe et le début de la cuisse dénudée à cause de la position donnant une scène que Kouki qualifierait facilement de sexy. _

_Il décida de s'en rapprocher pour aller s'allonger sur le reste du canapé et posa sa tête sur les jambes du garçon aux yeux hétérochromes qui se mit par la suite à lui caresser les cheveux de manière tendre tout en continuant sa lecture. Les yeux plongés dans le feu dansant de la cheminée, Kouki laissa sa main s'aventurait sur la jambe relevée de l'autre garçon et laissait ses doigts glissaient sur la peau laiteuse. Bercé par l'ambiance et par la main dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux. _

_Soudain, il se sentit soulever et transporter vers une autre pièce. D'après le rapide coup d'œil, c'était la chambre. Le roux le déposa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Les yeux noisette plongeaient dans ceux or et rubis, Kouki pouvait y avoir de la tendresse, de l'amour mais aussi du désir._

_« Akashi-kun ? demanda-t-il faiblement_

_Kouki … je te veux ! _

… _eh ? »_

_Sans attendre la moindre protestation, Akashi scella ses lèvres à celle de Furihata qui se laissa faire. C'est timidement qu'il répondit au baiser, ce qui fit sourire son amant. Le brun ressentait une sensation bizarre et n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Soudain, il sentit une main s'aventurait sous son propre kimono et caresser la peau de son ventre. Ca lui procurait des chatouilles et Kouki les craignaient beaucoup. Mais son « envie de rire » ne dura pas longtemps puisque cette même main descendit traitreusement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses… _

Allongé sur son lit, Kouki ouvrit les yeux et fut soulagé qu'il soit dans sa chambre et seul. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le plafond pour essayer de remettre ses idées au clair quand soudain quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Kouki, c'est l'heure de te lever. Dépêches-toi sinon je viens moi-même te tirer du lit »

C'était la voix de sa charmante sœur qui avait quelques années de plus que lui. Physiquement, on pouvait très facilement établir le lien fraternel étant donné qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Si ce n'est qu'elle est plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres et d'après le médecin, il ne grandirait peut-être pas de beaucoup plus. Les chances de la dépasser un jour seraient alors minces. Comme son frère, elle a les cheveux brun qui descendent jusqu'au dos. Cette fameuse sœur répondait au nom de Kanade. Mais mentalement, Kanade n'avait rien à voir avec Kouki. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, les garçons étaient même attirés facilement par elle, elle avait une meilleure amie et plusieurs amis ou camarades tout court. Bref une personne sociable et d'un charisme incroyable d'après Kouki. Dans la famille Furihata, ce n'était pas le frère qui défendait la sœur mais bien l'inverse. Il était souvent sujet à diverses moqueries et Kanade venait régler le compte de la personne ayant fait pleurer son petit frère. Kouki en avait souvent eu honte et décida de ne plus parler de ses problèmes à sa sœur et désormais, il tente de se débrouiller seul, c'est-à-dire ne pas se créer des problèmes. Fuir les problèmes était devenus une sorte de spécialité pour le garçon mais apparemment, dans cette affaire-là, il ne pourrait fuir. Connaissant sa sœur, il lui répondit qu'il arrivait avant qu'elle ne s'énerve et mette sa menace à exécution.

Il se redressa sur son lit et entendit des pas s'éloigner. Il venait de faire un rêve – n'ayons pas peur des mots – érotique non pas avec la fille qu'il est sensé aimer mais avec le mec le plus flippant qu'il connaisse. Il était masochiste ou quoi ? Rêver de ce genre de chose avec Akashi, qui en plus est un homme. Kouki inspira profondément et se borna à se dire que cela ne voulait rien dire. C'était un rêve, rien de plus, rien de moins. Plus serein, il repoussa ses couvertures pour sortir de son lit, mais quelque chose qu'il qualifia d'effroyable vint attirer son attention. Il remarqua avec stupeur que son short de nuit avait prit une forme des plus bizarres. N'étant pas naif à ce point, il comprit quel était le problème. Bien qu'il savait que c'était un problème des plus normal pour son âge, ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce phénomène ne soit pas la conséquence de son rêve. Afin de s'occuper du problème et se rafraîchir les idées, il décida de passer à la douche.

Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine là où l'attendit Kanade qui avait préparé son bol de céréales.

« Tu en as mis du temps

\- Ah oui, j'ai pris ma douche.

\- Ta douche ? Mais tu ne l'as pas prise hier ?

\- Euh … ouai mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai pas mal transpiré. »

Sur le coup, le jeune homme cru entendre sa sœur émettre un rire. Il releva donc la tête de ses céréales et put voir un brin d'amusement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Quoi ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Mais rien voyons »

Ce matin, Kouki n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et ça, sa grande sœur l'avait bien compris. Mais la tentation fut apparemment trop forte.

« Au fait, Kouki, qui est Akashi-kun ? »

L'intéressé faillit s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner avant de détourner le regard. En revanche, Kanade comptait bien savoir qui était ce garçon qui s'inviter dans le « cauchemar » de son frère.

« Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Kouki qui savait qu'il aurait dû éviter de poser cette question.

\- Eh bien, durant ton sommeil, tu as prononcé son nom. Apparemment durant ton … cauchemar, c'est bien comme ça que tu as appelé ce rêve non ?

\- Oui c'était bien un cauchemar. Et il s'agit d'un lycéen d'un des lycées concurrents de la Winter Cup. D'ailleurs, c'est contre son équipe qu'on a joué en finale.

\- Ah oui ! Le psychopathe aux ciseaux ? C'est vrai que ce garçon t'a profondément marqué, enfin mentalement, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en faisant allusion au rêve.

\- Evite de dire ce genre de chose dégoutante en ma présence s'il te plait.

\- Oh ? Tu as compris mon allusion, Kouki ? Mais où est passé ton innocence ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, c'est tout. Bon j'y vais.

\- Attends Kouki ! » s'exclama Kanade.

Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et y sortit un ticket qu'elle présenta à son frère. Un billet donnant une entrée gratuite à un bain public dont le prix est élevé pour une famille modeste. Pour Kouki qui aime l'eau, cet endroit l'a toujours fait rêver sans pour autant y être allés.

« Oh, tu as de la chance grande sœur !

\- N'est-ce-pas ? Parfois ma propre chance me fait peur. Tiens, j'ai remarquée qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette alors j'ai pensé que cette chance te serait plus profitable à toi qu'à moi.

\- Mais Kanade …

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller car il y a une limite de temps et de plus, je ne suis pas fan de l'eau.

\- C'est vraiment super gentil, grande sœur. J'irais dès ce soir. Merci beaucoup »

Kouki contourna la table pour embrasser la joue de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée en s'écriant un « à ce soir ». Sur le trajet, Furihata regardait le billet qu'il avait entre les mains et un long sourire se forma sur son visage. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée Seirin, quelqu'un l'interpela et à sa grande surprise, se fut Yuko. Elle s'approcha de lui, un air sérieux sur le visage. Les battements du cœur de Kouki se mirent à s'accélérer. Inconsciemment, le brun n'avait pas envie de la voir. Elle l'avait assez fait souffir comme ça, alors que lui voulait-elle ?

« Bonjour Furihata-kun. Dis je voulais te poser une question, qu'est-ce qu'Akashi t'a-t-il dit l'autre fois ? »

Le brun la regarder avec irritation. Quel culot franchement. L'envie d'être désagréable avec la jeune fille démangeait fortement le brun. Il n'osait pas de peur qu'elle le dise ensuite à Akashi. Mais sa sœur comme ses amis, lui avaient dit qu'il fallait qu'il ne se laisse plus marcher dessus par cette pimbèche. Il avait toujours fermer les yeux sur son comportement envers lui mais désormais, il fallait que ça se finisse. Et maintenant !

« Rien qui ne te concerne. »

Puis il reprit son chemin pour rejoindre ses amis et débuter la journée.

Si Kouki devait qualifier sa journée, il dirait qu'elle fut fatigante, voir même éprouvante. Il avait dû passer au tableau pour corriger un exercice qu'il avait bien entendu oublier de faire. Par la suite, il avait fait tomber son plateau à la cantine et avait donc été obligé de nettoyer sous les yeux moqueurs des autres élèves. Et pour finir, n'ayant pas appréciée d'être traitée ainsi, Yuko avait raconté à beaucoup de personnes le comportement qu'avait eu Kouki et du coup, une rumeur disait qu'Akashi allait lui « casser la gueule » si on citait mot à mot ce qui se disait. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait fait rapidement savoir dans l'école qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de la Génération des miracles.

Un comportement qui fit ouvrir un peu plus les yeux au petit brun.

La journée étant terminée, Kouki se dirigea comme promis vers l'établissement des bains auquel le ticket permettait de rentrer sans se ruiner. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, une magnifique décoration se présenta à lui. Il donna son billet à l'accueil pour parvenir aux différents bains. Comme ceux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter, les bains n'étaient pas mixtes. Kouki trouva les vestiaires et se déshabilla jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Gêné, il se dirigea ensuite vers la seconde porte et lorsqu'il l'a franchi, il crut étouffer tant il faisait chaud. En effet, beaucoup de vapeur se dégageaient de l'eau surement bouillante. Comme par réflexe, il trempa seulement un orteil puis voyant qu'il ne risquait rien, entra doucement dans l'eau. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu deviner, le bain était fréquenté par plusieurs personnes en ce moment même. Il les examina tous sans exception avant de se détendre et essayer de profiter du moment.

Mais entre la vapeur étouffante et les hommes qui parlaient fort, Kouki ne parvenait pas à se relaxer. Il n'allait tout de même pas partir maintenant ! C'est alors qu'une porte différente de celle qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt attira son attention. Qu'avait-il derrière ? Sa curiosité et l'espoir de trouver un autre bain moins fréquenter le poussa à aller vérifier cela de lui-même. Il poussa la porte et vit avec bonheur qu'elle conduisait en effet à un autre bain. Mais un bain extérieur. Seulement, rester dans cette salle surchauffée serait bien plus mauvais pour sa santé.

Il s'aventura alors à l'extérieur, où le décor était tout aussi magnifique et au moins, ici il pouvait admirer paisiblement la beauté de l'endroit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fut ravi lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne au fond du bassin qui avait renversé la tête en arrière rendant impossible de voir son visage. Par politesse, il la salua avant de s'installer et enfin profiter de ce moment si unique.

« Tiens, c'est encore toi. Je vais finir par ne plus croire aux coïncidences. »

Kouki perdit soudain son sourire pour ensuite reporter son regard sur la seconde personne partageant le bain. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Soudain les rumeurs passèrent en boucle dans sa tête.

« Bonsoir Kouki. Comment te portes-tu ? »

L'interpellé hésita à répondre, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Pourquoi Akashi était-il aussi gentil ? Il y avait forcement anguille sous roche. Mais ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, il décida de lui répondre le plus poliment.

« Euh … je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Plutôt bien je te remercie » répondit le roux en esquissant un sourire que Kouki qualifia directement de suspect.

Furihata préféra regarder ailleurs. Mais ne supportant pas le regard d'Akashi sur lui, il se leva et commença à vouloir quitter le bassin quand une voie s'éleva :

« Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Tu viens juste d'arriver.

\- Je-ne vous en faites pas, je-j'étais seulement venu voir comme était le bain »

Il ne savait si c'était à cause du roux ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça, mais Kouki pensait réellement qu'il était vraiment nul en matière de mensonge. Mais qu'importe, fuir d'ici était le plus important. Soudain, il entendit un son particulier qui le fit sursauter : Akashi venait de nouveau de claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Je me suis mal fait comprendre apparemment. Restes ici, j'ai des choses à te dire. » Ordonna Akashi avec un ton sec et froid.

Tel un animal prit au piège, Furihata se retourna et fit presque face à son interlocuteur. Oui presque, car regarder ce fou dans les yeux maintenant était chose totalement impossible pour lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu te rebelles ? Continua le roux, Yuko s'est plaint de ton comportement de ce matin. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais renvoyé sur les roses et que tu t'étais montré hautain.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je l'ai renvoyé bouler parce que … j'en avais marre qu'elle me prenne pour un moins que rien. Et bien que vous le pensiez aussi, je ne le suis pas. Désormais, je ne me laisserais plus marcher sur les pieds ni par elle, ni par … toi, Akashi-kun. »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Cela eut pour effet de stresser d'avantage Furihata qui se demandait ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans la tête du garçon. Allait-il ne rien dire ? Allait-il en rire ou alors le tuer pour avoir osé prononcer de tel mots ?

« Voilà un discours intéressant … mais sans valeur et non convainquant Kouki. Avant de tenir de tel propos, de me dire de tels mots, regarde-moi dans les yeux et après nous aviserons. Mais pour le moment, je ne te verrais pas comme un homme mais comme un petit chiot sans défense. »

Kouki serra les poings, tremblant à la fois de peur mais aussi de colère. Il n'aimait pas se faire rabaisser comme ça bien qu'il s'agisse d'Akashi.

« Peut-être, mais il y a des gens qui m'aiment comme ça aussi. Qui me respecte parce qu'ils m'apprécient et croient en moi. Et vous, Akashi-kun, vous êtes respectés et admirés par beaucoup de personnes mais est-ce qu'une seule de ces personnes vous aiment pour la personne que vous êtes ? Est-ce que si du jour au lendemain vous perdiez tout ce qui fait vous, que vous ne puissiez plus jouer au basket, que je deveniez subitement bête ou laid, ces personnes seront-elles là pour vous aider ou alors vous abandonneront elles parce que vous n'avez plus rien à leur apporter ? Que vous seriez seulement bon à jeter ? »

Un autre silence se produisit, mais cette fois, Kouki sentit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible lorsqu'il osa lever doucement, prudemment les yeux pour voir Akashi figé, plonger dans ses pensées, comme s'il recherchait la réponse. A cette vue, le cœur de Kouki se serra. Il était évident que la seconde solution était la bonne réponse et Akashi le savait. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de savoir que les personnes qui nous entoure ne nous aime que parce qu'il y a un intérêt derrière. A ce moment précis, le brun se demanda si le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes avait au moins une personne qui l'aimait réellement. Est-ce que Kuroko appréciait Akashi ? Certes il y avait du respect mais le respect ne s'associe pas forcement avec le fait d'apprécier ou non une personne, c'est une question de politesse, de savoir-vivre.

Akashi regardait l'eau alors Kouki avait tout le temps de le regarder. Il avait l'impression que s'ils venaient tous deux à se rapprocher, ils pourraient réellement s'apprécier. Et peut-être même plus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Kouki se mit à violemment rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser de la sorte maintenant ?

« Oui tu as raison, reprit Akashi, une bonne partie, surement la majorité des personnes que je connais ne doivent pas s'intéresser réellement à ce que je pense ou ressens. Tu ne m'apprends rien, je vis dans un milieu où l'hypocrisie est monnaie courante pour s'intégrer et surtout se faire accepter. Mais je déteste ces personnes-là, c'est pourquoi je dis toujours ce que je pense. »

Akashi se leva et traversa le bassin. Le voyant se rapprocher de lui, Kouki se mit sur la défensive. En voyant la réaction, le roux émit un petit rire avant de répliquer :

« Calmes-toi, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, tu aurais souvent bu la tasse. »

Il le dépassa pour sortir de l'eau. Kouki ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait du basketteur.

« Ou alors je t'aurais torturé avec des ciseaux » plaisanta-t-il en se référant à leur première rencontre.

Furihata tenta de chasser les mauvaises pensées qui étaient désormais attachées à des ciseaux. En ayant marre, il se leva également et suivit l'autre garçon jusque dans les vestiaires. Ils se changèrent. Kouki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de timides coups d'œil vers le roux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Akashi ayant repéré sans la moindre difficulté les regards de Furihata.

\- Hé ? Non … non, il n'y a rien. Je me disais seulement que vous étiez plus musclé que moi. »

Akashi se détailla puis reporta son regard sur le corps du brun qui se sentit automatiquement mal à l'aise.

« Il est vrai que tu es frêle comme garçon. Je dirais que même Tetsuya est plus musclé que toi. »

Sur le coup, Kouki faillit s'étouffer. Kuroko serait plus musclé que lui? Déjà qu'on se moquait du petit bleuté parce qu'il avait un visage et corps d'enfant alors il n'osait imaginer à quoi lui il ressemblait.

« Je ne dirais pas que tu ressembles à un enfant comme Tetsuya, certes tu fais jeune garçon mais je dirais plus « petite poupée », se moqua Akashi.

\- En porcelaine je parie

\- Effectivement, les poupées de porcelaines sont les plus jolies et celles qui ont le plus de valeurs aussi. »

Kouki rougit de nouveau. Il ne savait pas si c'était mesuré mais il avait eu l'impression qu'Akashi avait dissimulé dans sa moquerie un compliment à son encontre. Ils sortirent des vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Finalement, il en était ressortit indemne. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils commencèrent à se séparer quand :

« Euh … bonne soirée, Akashi-kun » tenta Kouki.

Le roux se retourna vers le garçon surpris puis sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Je te remercie, bonne soirée à toi aussi Kouki »

Furihata sourit béatement avant de partir de son côté. C'est alors qu'un bruit grinçant agressa ses oreilles et un énorme bruit s'en suivit. Alerté, il se retourna et vit avec effroi le corps d'Akashi se faire percuté par une voiture avant de s'écrouler au sol. C'est en hurlant que Kouki se précipita vers l'accident et se pencha à ses côtés en pleurant.

« Akashi-kun, ouvrez les yeux, je vous en supplie »

Lorsque le blessé ouvrit les yeux, des larmes se formèrent à cause de la douleur.

« K-Kouki … j'jai mal »

Kouki se rapprocha davantage d'Akashi pour l'enlacer sans le bouger pendant que les employés de l'établissement se chargé d'appeler les secours.

* * *

Et voila. :D Je sens que je vais me faire huer pour avoir arrêter à ce moment précis, mais c'est le bizness mes petits chéris xD Vous voulez la suite ? Envoyez les reviews lol


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de la fiction. D'ailleurs, je tiens à signaler que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ce chapitre. Alors j'ignore si c'est parce que le tournant de la fiction ne plait pas, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait moins de review que d'habitude. Donc je suis désolée (j'ai l'impression d'être Sakurai -_-) si la fiction n'est plus à votre goût. Bref, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire ... ah oui, alors effectivement, tout le monde a adoré le rêve bien ... particulier de Kouki. Moi la première :3 et puis la suite aussi finalement, on s'imagine facilement Akashi en serviette autour de la taille, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau ... bon j'arrête là tant qu'il en est encore tant xD Et cette atmosphère qui s'est subitement rompu par l'accident... en fait, vous avez raison, je suis sadique o_o. Bref, voici ce chapitre 4, bonne lecture. _

_**Chapitre 4** _

* * *

Les évènements s'étaient passés très rapidement. Les secours, alertés par les employés, étaient arrivés en quelques minutes. Seulement pour Kouki, il avait eu l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Lorsque l'ambulance était arrivée prendre Akashi, celui-ci avait alors perdu connaissance. Inquiet, le brun avait alors rejoint le plus rapidement qu'il lui était possible l'hôpital. Personne n'était venu ou n'avait demandé à voir le roux. Sous l'effet de l'inquiétude, Kouki était arrivé à se demander si effectivement quelqu'un était réellement là pour l'autre garçon. Et cela l'agaçait. Surtout qu'avant que ce drame arrive, il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'un jour, il ne soit plus comme il était de manière ordinaire. Et s'il lui avait porté la poisse en disant cela ? Bien qu'il savait que son raisonnement n'avait rien d'objectif, il se sentait coupable. Il voulait qu'Akashi demeure celui qu'il demeurait il y avait encore quelques heures. Malgré sa peine, le brun se disait que si par malheur il ne pourrait plus être comme avant, alors il ferait en sorte d'être auprès de lui. D'être son soutien.

Furihata ne cessait de regarder la pendule fixée au mur en face de lui. Perdant patience à chaque minute. Mais si l'attente était insoutenable, il avait peur de la vérité. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre si elle venait à être mauvaise.

Entre temps, des policiers chargés de l'enquête avait interroger Kouki. Et l'un d'eux demanda s'ils étaient amis proches. Il aurait bien voulu lui répondre que oui mais il se contenta de lui répondre qu'ils n'étaient seulement des connaissances. Puis un homme dont la présence était imposante attira son regard. Il était habillé d'un costard cravate, signe qu'il devait être en réunion. C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom : c'était le père d'Akashi. L'infirmière lui indiqua que son fils n'était pas encore sorti des urgences. L'homme remercia l'employée et alla s'assoir un peu plus loin. Bien qu'il ne montrait pas son inquiétude, Kouki pouvait en percevoir dans ses yeux. Ce fut un petit soulagement temporaire. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il détailla discrètement le père du roux. Un air sévère sur le visage, les cheveux bruns, les yeux de la même couleur. S'il devait les comparer, il dirait qu'il n'y a pas grande ressemblance entre eux. Néanmoins, il avait reconnu Akashi dans la manière d'être de l'adulte : calme, droit, sérieux, une forte présence, un homme ayant surement de grandes responsabilités.

C'est alors qu'un médecin passa les portes et alla vers l'une des infirmières. Celle-ci désigna l'homme et Kouki. Le premier posa le regard sur le second, ne comprenant pas. L'infirmière expliqua brièvement la situation à l'adulte. Il se contenta d'un « je vois » puis attendit le verdict, plus préoccupé par l'état de son fils que de la présence de Kouki. Le médecin les rassura sur l'état de santé d'Akashi « junior » et expliqua qu'il avait diverses fractures, dont aux côtes. Il leur évoqua le fait qu'il avait eu de la chance car le mal aurait pu être pire. Il leur indiqua qu'il dormait toujours mais qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir.

Le père entra dans la chambre où son fils se reposait. Il attrapa une chaise se trouvant dans le coin et la mit près du lit pour s'y assoir. Il porta ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui était couché. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme arriva et entra dans la pièce en pleurant « mon bébé » et s'approcha du lit. Kouki quant à lui était resté en dehors de la chambre, estimant qu'il ne devait pas entrer tant qu'il n'y était pas autorisé ou tant que ces personnes étaient là. Cependant, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que la femme était en réalité la mère d'Akashi : elle avait les mêmes cheveux que lui mais en plus long, les yeux rouges, mais contrairement à son mari ou son fils, elle avait des traits plutôt doux et semblait chaleureuse. Par ailleurs, elle ne cachait en aucun cas son mal être et son chagrin. L'opposé du capitaine de basket. C'est alors qu'elle demanda à son mari ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne pouvant répondre à la question, il regarda dans les alentours de la chambre et trouva Kouki au seuil de la porte. La femme suivit le regard de son homme sans comprendre, ce dernier prit la parole :

« Mon garçon, c'est toi qui te trouvait avec Seijuro ? »

Kouki sursauta. Seijuro ? Le prénom d'Akashi, il s'en rappelait.

« Oui, enfin, nous partions chacun de notre côté quand … c'est arrivé. J'ai seulement entendu les roues de la voiture qui grinçaient avant de … blessé Akashi-kun.

\- Êtes-vous amis ? demanda la mère

\- Oui … enfin, on s'entend bien. Mais nous nous connaissons que depuis peu. En fait, nous ne sommes pas dans le même lycée. Je suis aussi basketteur et nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Winter Cup.

\- Je vois. Il m'avait bien semblé ne jamais t'avoir vu à ses côtés, renchéri le père, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Furihata Kouki, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien, merci Furihata-kun d'être resté jusqu'à maintenant à l'hôpital pour t'assurer de l'état de Seijuro.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Je veux dire, que j'ai vu l'accident se produire et j'étais inquiet pour Akashi-kun »

La femme sourit en entendant les paroles de Kouki. Elle savait le nombre de personnes qui essayent de profiter de son fils, le fait qu'il en souffre, et à ce moment précis, elle vit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une autre personne se souciant réellement de lui.

Ayant appris que le conducteur était présent aussi à l'hôpital, le père de Seijuro décida d'aller le voir et il fut suivit rapidement par sa femme après qu'elle se soit excusée auprès de Kouki et d'avoir regardé son fils. Quant à Furihata, il regardait les deux adultes qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir, et c'est alors qu'il décida d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise placée auprès d'Akashi. Il laissa son regard admirait les traits fins et décontractés du garçon allongé. Inconsciemment, Kouki attrapa la main de Seijuro pour la caresser. Elle était chaude et transmettait sa chaleur à celle du brun.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les cheveux de Seijuro et tant par envie que par curiosité, il glissa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure rouge du garçon. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il faisait était non seulement déplacé mais semblait aussi pervers. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, il sentit une légère pression sur son autre main puis il entendit marmonner. C'est alors que les yeux d'Akashi s'ouvrirent enfin au plus grand bonheur de Kouki.

« Akashi-kun ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Le roux prit alors conscience qu'il y avait effectivement une présence près de lui, et vit Kouki. Ces yeux exprimèrent dans un premier temps une certaine interrogation mais très vite, elle fut remplacé par une joie qui fut accompagné par un sourire. Tant il était soulagé et heureux, il en avait oublié de rougir et alors répondit directement par un sourire.

« Kouki … , murmura-t-il, ému par les larmes présentes sur le visage du garçon, ne pleure pas »

Afin de lui obéir, Kouki se sécha alors les larmes d'un revers de sa manche. C'est alors que le regard de Seijuro se porta vers les deux mains qui étaient l'une dans l'autre, sur le lit. Le brun regarda dans la même direction et s'affola quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore fermement la main du capitaine. Mais alors que sa main allait lâchée sa conjointe, Akashi l'en empêcha en le retenant et en resserrant un peu sa poigne.

« Non, ne l'enlève pas … s'il te plait »

Non sans émettre une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues que Kouki réalisa le souhait du garçon près de lui.

* * *

Akashi devait rester à l'hôpital à cause de ses blessures. Etant témoin de son accident, le père du roux avait demandé à Kouki d'apporter son témoignage contre le coupable des faits. Il avait bien évidemment apporté sa version des faits mais il avait tellement peur et d'ailleurs, il n'était plus vraiment sur de la tournure réelle des évènements. Tout ce qu'il pouvait avancer c'est qu'il avait vu Akashi se faire renverser la voiture. Mais il avait du mal à dire comment était physiquement le coupable, sur le moment des faits, son attention ne s'était pas détachée du roux. Il n'avait pas quitté son corps du regard.

Akashi s'était réveillé et avait alors obligé le brun à reprendre ses habitudes tel qu'aller en cours et faire ses devoirs correctement. Il l'avait même menacé s'il venait à avoir une mauvaise note dans une matière où il obtenait habituellement la moyenne. Ne voulant pas savoir si au final c'était du bluff, il préférait ne pas le décevoir. Mais il avait pu rapidement se rendre compte que la popularité de la génération des miracles ne s'arrêtait pas seulement aux amateurs de basket. Des fans ou simplement les hypocrites n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. Mais son écœurement fut à son apogée lorsqu'il vit Yuko, entourée de plusieurs élèves la consolant. Elle était venue certes tous les jours pour être auprès d'Akashi mais il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce fait l'énervait. Il avait pensé au début qu'il était encore jaloux du roux mais en y réfléchissant, il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse : il était jaloux de Yuko. La possibilité de ressentir quelque chose pour le petit-copain actuel de Yuko effrayait Kouki. Seijuro était donc le petit ami de celle qu'il avait aimé et rien que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, il s'agissait d'un garçon qui était un de ses nombreux adversaires lors des tournois de basket ball. Et si on voulait être pointilleux, il était l'ex capitaine de la génération des miracles.

C'est alors que les yeux de Yuko fixèrent Kouki et alors, elle se leva pour s'avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher, il put remarquer de la colère dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Tu étais avec lui pendant l'accident ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui

\- Que faisais-tu avec lui ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est une coïncidence. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui rends-tu visite ? Ce n'est pas un de tes idiots de potes !

\- Premièrement tu ne parles pas de mes amis comme ça ! Et ensuite, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. C'est justement parce que j'ai vu l'accident de mes propres yeux que je vais le voir. Et puis, il s'avère que j'aime bien Akashi-kun. »

Yuko regarda le jeune homme d'un air des plus mauvais. Sa dernière phrase était vraie mais il l'avait précisément dite ici pour la provoquée. Elle l'énervait à se prendre pour sa petite amie alors qu'en réalité, ils n'allaient pas ensemble. Elle l'énervait de le surveiller tout le temps et de lui poser des questions comme si elle devait le savoir. Son comportement l'énervait.

« Mon pauvre Kouki, tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? »

Elle venait de prononcer cette phrase dans un soupire. Il n'avait rien remarqué ? Mais remarqué quoi ? Son attention regroupait sur une et même personne, Kouki attendait la suite avec appréhension, sachant déjà que celle-ci ne lui plairait pas.

« Tu sais, on dit souvent que les premières impressions sont les bonnes, Kouki. C'est pourquoi, tu aurais dû continuer à t'en méfier comme la peste. C'est malheureux de dire ça mais finalement, cet accident t'a sauvé. Car en réalité, Akashi n'en a rien à faire de toi. Une fois qu'il t'aura fait payer ton insolence, il t'oubliera. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de cette fille étaient la vérité ou non ? Des doutes s'étaient mis à se bousculer dans la tête du brun et cela arracha une certaine satisfaction à Yuko. Elle n'avait jamais aimée Kouki, le trouvant trop banal, sans la moindre virilité. Elle n'imaginait même pas du côté sexuel. Il devait être un légume où totalement soumis. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé qu'il était un homosexuel refoulé. Elle ne le voyait pas avec une fille. Malgré sa condition de remporter un tournoi qui paraissait impossible pour le brun, il ne s'était pas laissé démonter et y était même parvenu. Pendant ce temps, elle avait cherché à trouver quelqu'un. Si Kouki avait cru qu'elle « l'attendait », en réalité, elle n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur. Puis, elle avait rencontré Akashi : le type d'homme qu'elle voulait. Et en même temps, elle avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Kouki. N'ayant pas trouvée de véritables raisons à cette période de célibat, elle avait alors tiré la conclusion que Kouki était le responsable. Il démontrait tellement qu'il en était amoureux, il essayait tellement de lui faire plaisir sans jamais y parvenir, que les autres garçons avaient pensés qu'ils étaient réellement en couple. C'était purement par hasard qu'elle avait rencontré Akashi et lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de la peur qu'Akashi inspirait à Kouki, elle y avait vu également un moyen de le faire souffrir.

Mais les évènements prirent une tournure qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Akashi ne semblait pas détester Kouki, quant à ce dernier, il s'était mis à apprécier une personne qui à la base lui faisait peur. Dans sa tête, elle avait imaginé le scénario suivant : Elle et Akashi s'aimaient, Kouki l'aimait elle mais sans aucun retour. Et donc, les deux garçons auraient dû ne pas s'apprécier. Mais au final, ce n'était pas ça. La réalité était qu'elle était attirée par Akashi, Kouki semblait ne plus avoir de sentiments amoureux à son égard et enfin, les deux basketteurs ne se détestaient pas. Elle avait même le pressentiment que leur relation évoluerait dans un sens totalement opposait à ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« J'ignore si c'est parce que j'ai ouverts les yeux ou si c'est parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, mais finalement, tu n'as rien à voir avec la fille que je croyais que tu étais »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kouki se retira en laissant la jeune fille qui avait été surprise par ces mots.

* * *

Kouki avait finis les cours plus tôt et s'était donc diriger vers l'hopital. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée où se trouvait l'accueil, les infirmières le saluèrent, habituées à sa venue quotidienne. Ce fut également le cas pour Seijuro, qui avait appris à reconnaitre la manière de frapper aux portes du garçon.

« Bonjour Kouki, tu as finis en avance à ce que je vois, fit avec un sourire le garçon allongé sur le lit, tenant un livre entre les mains.

\- Oui, c'était un cours que je n'aimais pas. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais le sécher. »

Mais à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'Akashi le regardait avec des yeux sévères, espérant que ce soit une blague. Voyant l'expression du roux, le plus petit secoua les mains.

« C'est une blague, c'est une blague.

\- Je l'espère bien, Kouki. Je n'accepterais pas que tu fasses ce genre de chose. Les études doivent être prises avec sérieux.

\- Oui je le sais bien. Mais bon, s'il suffisait d'être sérieux pour avoir des bonnes notes…

\- Le sérieux ne fait pas tout, c'est vrai. Il faut aussi beaucoup de persévérances et de motivations pour y arriver. Cela varie d'ailleurs en fonction des personnes.

\- Tu dois être fort dans toutes les matières, j'en suis certain.

\- En effet. Bien que je t'avoue avoir du mal avec la biologie.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que disséquer des grenouilles auraient été dans tes cordes Akashi-kun, puisque tu as déjà essayé de planter Kagami-kun.

\- Ce moment t'a beaucoup marqué.

\- Comment ne pas l'être, si Kagami n'était pas venu, je suis sûr que c'est moi que tu aurais planté.

\- Non je ne l'aurais pas fait car contrairement à lui, tu n'aurais pas eu le réflexe suffisant. Tu étais trop occupé à trembler. D'ailleurs pour ta gouverne Kouki, la biologie ne comporte pas seulement la dissection des grenouilles et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en dessous de la moyenne. Je serais curieux de savoir ta moyenne dans cette matière, puisque tu es si enclin à me taquiner sur ce terrain.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais intelligent, Akashi-kun.

\- Pour que tu dises cela, ta moyenne ne doit pas être formidable », ricana le dit Akashi.

Kouki s'approcha du lit et vit qu'il n'y avait plus de chaise et décida donc de s'agenouiller près de celui-ci. Puis ils se mirent à parler : le roux informa que sa guérison se passait bien mais il serait surement obligé de rater encore pas mal de cours. Et que du coup, il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer au basket pendant longtemps. Cela eut pour effet de peiner Kouki. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du brun de décrire sa journée. En effet, cela apaisait Seijuro de l'entendre parler. Grâce à Furihata, Akashi avait appris des choses intéressantes sur Seirin mais aussi que Tetsuya s'était bien intégré. Il avait aussi appris que le jeune homme près de lui aimait la viande et le chocolat. Qu'il aimait les petits animaux comme les chats et les lapins. Une chose en commun, Seijuro aimait aussi les chats.

Mais alors qu'il avait cru que le garçon avait fini de parler, il remarqua que celui voulait ajouter quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse oser le faire. Akashi en conclut rapidement que quelque chose de dérangeant avait dû se produire.

« Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis le moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu le sais non ? »

Furihata regarda la main du blessé qui était posée et sans vraiment se contrôler, il vint poser sa tête contre Akashi qui à cause de la surprise avait écarquillé les yeux face à l'audace inhabituelle du garçon. Mais il reprit rapidement son expression naturelle et écouta la suite :

« A l'école, tous sont au courant pour ton accident, et ils ne parlent que de ça. Du coup, beaucoup soutiennent Yuko. »

Yuko. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information pour comprendre qu'elle était la source des problèmes de Kouki. Afin de l'encourager à poursuivre son histoire, Seijuro passa la main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon et y appliqua une douce caresse qui apaisa automatiquement Furihata qui en ferma les yeux.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? L'incita le roux à terminer.

\- Que tu ne m'appréciais pas. Qu'a la base, tu voulais me faire payer mon insolence. »

Furihata sentit alors la main arrêtait tout mouvement et alors, il se redressa pour voir Akashi avec un air affreusement sérieux.

« Kouki …

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je sais, elle doit mentir, elle est surement du genre jalouse.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge. »

Les yeux du brun regardèrent Akashi avec effroi. Pour une fois qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il faut qu'il ait cette expression, pensa le roux. Celui-ci le vit se lever vivement et resta planter debout, regardant le sol.

« Tu-tu veux dire que toi aussi,… tu t'es foutu de moi ?

\- Non, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Je te l'ai dit non ? J'ai horreur des personnes fausses. Et ça vaut pour les traitres. Alors il est évident que je ne vais pas adopter ce genre de comportement.

\- … D'accord. Mais es-tu amoureux de Yuko ou pas ?

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Akashi-kun, c'est moi ! » fit une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons présents dans la pièce levèrent les yeux et reconnurent Yuko dont le sourire s'effaça en voyant Kouki. Les yeux de la jeune fille exprimèrent du reproche envers le brun puis elle s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

\- Je viens rendre visite à Akashi-kun, répondit simplement Kouki

\- Et bien maintenant que tu l'as vu, tu peux partir non ? J'ai envie d'être en tête à tête avec mon copain.

\- Et alors ? Je viens à peine d'arriver, je ne vais pas repartir.

\- Quoi ? Mais dégage. Je ne t'ai pas donné le choix !

\- Rien à foutre. »

Kouki commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre mais il ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre pour la bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas laisser cette fille et Akashi seuls.

« Kouki, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? » demanda soudainement le roux.

Le plus petit plongea instinctivement son regard dans celui hétérochrome de l'autre garçon comme s'il voulait y voir une quelconque plaisanterie. Il ne voulait pas obéir mais il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Si Akashi le lui demandait, il devait le faire. Aussi bien par politesse mais également pour éviter d'avoir ensuite des représailles. C'est péniblement et avec beaucoup de peines qu'il s'exécuta et se retourna vers Yuko qui affichait un sourire mesquin. Elle devait jubilait que son copain soit intervenu pour lui donner satisfaction. Cela avait eu don d'énerver Kouki.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi, Kouki » ordonna Akashi.

Sans répondre, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte avant de s'éloigner avec des larmes menaçant de sortir. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, ni même cette peine qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il ressentir ça ? Les seules fois où il avait eu ce genre de cafards s'étaient lorsque Yuko le rejetait, lorsqu'elle parlait aux autres garçons, lorsqu'elle l'ignorait, bref de nombreuses fois. Or à l'époque c'était parce qu'il aimait cette fille mais désormais, il la détestait. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien cette jalousie et cette peine. C'est alors qu'il repensa à son rêve érotique qu'il avait fait il y a de ça plusieurs jours. Ainsi que les sous-entendus de sa sœur ainée concernant Akashi. Il était évident qu'une personne faisant ce type de rêve et qui semble appréciée devrait avoir des sentiments particuliers pour la personne partageant le rêve. Par ailleurs, Kanade a toujours été plus vive d'esprit que lui et donc elle avait un talent pour comprendre les autres. Elle a toujours eu raisons concernant les autres personnes, comme les amis de son frère ou encore Yuko qu'elle avait rapidement cerné mais Kouki avait été trop tétu pour ouvrir les yeux et admettre la vérité. Alors, il y avait peu de raison qu'elle ait tort sur ce coup là.

Etant déjà dans les rues, il s'était arrêté sans raison apparente en plein milieu du trottoir, obligeant les personnes à se décaler.

Il était amoureux d'Akashi ? Du moins, il devait lui plaire ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette prise de conscience. Ce n'était plus de l'admiration simple ou le fait d'apprécier une personne, il commençait à être attiré voir à ressentir de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette fille. Surtout vu qui était Akashi, ça serait bien plus compliquer. Et puis, c'était un homme. Et s'il ne l'acceptait pas ? Essayerait-il de le tuer ?

Il finit par rentrer chez lui et vit que sa sœur était à la maison. Quand il arriva dans le salon, celle-ci était en train de regarder la télé.

« Bonsoir Kouki, alors tu as été voir ton amoureux ? Plaisanta sa sœur

\- Justement Kanade, je peux te poser une question ? »

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de la voix tremblante de son petit frère.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle incertaine

\- Ais-je des sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir pour Akashi-kun ? »

Kanade compris rapidement de quoi Kouki parlait. Elle avait compris que les chances que son frère soit amoureux ou au moins attiré par le roux étaient grandes. Mais elle avait peur de comment aller réagir aussi bien l'un que l'autre s'ils venaient à le comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour mais tu as une grande admiration et même une attirance pour Akashi. Et il y a de fortes chances que tu en tombes amoureux si tu restes auprès de lui car jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as fait qu'apprendre à l'apprécier, plus tu en as appris sur lui, plus tu es devenu proche de lui. Pour moi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, l'amour est à la base une chose merveilleuse mais tu sais, certaines personnes pourraient ne pas accepter cet amour que tu as pour un homme, Akashi le premier. S'il accepte l'homosexualité d'un de ses co-équipiers, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera l'amour d'un autre homme. Et puis, il y a l'autre là, Yuko. Si ça se trouve, tu risques de te mettre en travers de leur amour.

\- Yuko voulait me jeter dehors et alors j'ai résisté mais Akashi-kun m'a demandé de partir. Ça veut dire que je devais gêné.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est bien possible.

\- Je pense que je ne devrais plus y aller tous les jours. J'irais seulement prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. »

Kanade fut peinée de voir Kouki dans cet état. Elle voulait son bonheur et en amour, elle le voyait que souffrir. Elle en avait marre de cette situation. Mais elle était autant impuissante que son propre frère.

Un jour, presque deux passèrent. La veille, Kouki n'était pas passé rendre visite à Akashi. Chose qui fut dure et ce soir, il dût encore se résoudre à rentrer directement chez lui. Aucune nouvelle ni de Yuko, ni d'Akashi. C'était mieux ainsi mais il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille n'était pas présente au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il avait fini les cours plus tard que d'habitude car il avait eu soutien en mathématique. Et du coup, il entra pour manger. Kanade avait fait la cuisine. Le repas se passa dans une bonne entente mais se sentant épuisé, le garçon fit la bise à sa famille avant de monter prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, il laissait s'échapper ses pensées. Celles principalement tournées vers le roux. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se sécha rapidement le corps avant de mettre son pyjama. Mais alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux, il entendit son portable sonner. Il regarda l'écran, ne reconnut pas le numéro mais il décrocha quand même.

« Allo ?

\- Kouki ? C'est Akashi. »

Kouki cru qu'il allait lâché son téléphone. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le roux l'appelle.

« Oui. T-tu vas bien ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais venu ! »

Une voix teintée de reproche. Akashi lui en voulait ? Il lui en voulait de ne pas être venu ? Mais …

« Je suis désolé, mais j'avais plein de devoir.

\- Même au téléphone tu mens très mal. Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas quand tu me mentais. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Mais finalement, ce fut Akashi qui le brisa en utilisant une voix que Kouki qualifierait de plus douce et même peinée.

« Pourquoi n'es- tu pas venu ces deux derniers jours ? Je t'attendais. »

Il l'attendait ? Une pointe de remord s'insinua traitreusement en Kouki sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, mais j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que le mieux serait que je vienne te voir moins souvent.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Ben parce que je n'ai pas envie que Yuko se fasse des idées et que cela créer des tensions dans votre couple. Et puis, ma présence auprès de toi ne lui plait pas du tout. Alors pour éviter qu'elle te cherche des noises, j'ai décidé ainsi.

\- Et alors ? Que ça lui plaise ou non, je fais ce que je veux non ? Et toi aussi. Nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. En réalité, Kouki, j'ai l'impression que tu te voiles la face, tu as décidé de ne plus venir me voir pour une autre raison n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, si ce qu'elle pensait t'aurait affecté, tu serais parti dès qu'elle te l'avait demandé la dernière fois. Or, tu lui as tenu tête et je dirais même que tu as voulu la provoquée. Enfin de toute manière, ça ne change rien. Si je t'avais demandé de partir, c'est pour une raison précise : j'avais l'intention de rompre avec elle. »

Derrière son téléphone, Kouki s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient rompus ? Il parvenait bien à imaginer la déception de Yuko et il y aurait de ça quelques semaines, il aurait tout fait pour la consolée mais elle-même avait fait trop de mal.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez ensemble depuis peu de temps non ?

\- Justement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être avec une fille comme elle. Tu connais surement le proverbe disant « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » ? Elle est certes jolie physiquement mais sa beauté intérieur est bien terne. Je n'en étais pas amoureux, je cherchais à l'être et je pensais que j'aurais pu avec elle. Il est de toute manière inutile de parler de ça au téléphone, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir demain. J'ai le droit de sortir un peu prendre l'air, nous irons nous promener dans le parc de l'hôpital »

* * *

_Et voila :) Bon j'avoue que c'est du rapide mais bon. Pas besoin de faire trainer les choses pour que ce ne soit pas intéressant. J'ai limite envie de dire que " le temps c'est de l'argent" mais dans le contexte suivant, c'est ridicule. Alors que je vais dire " Le temps c'est des reviews ?" xD _


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis à la fois heureuse et triste de vous présentez le dernier chapitre. C'est la première fiction que je termine. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et vous j'espère de l'avoir lue. Je pense que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés avec le chapitre 3 mais également, là où il se passe le plus de choses je pense. Pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 5 **

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais Kouki était déjà impatient de passer voir Akashi, chose qu'il ferait l'après-midi puisqu'il faisait plus chaud, ce qui serait plus agréable s'il fallait rester dehors. Au lycée, il croisa Yuko. Celle-ci baissa le regard et préféra s'éloigner sans accorder plus d'attention au garçon. Celui-ci sourit en pensant qu'avant, il aurait probablement était affecté par ce comportement. Mais désormais, ce serait presque s'il n'en serait pas ravi.

Les amis de Kouki ainsi que ses coéquipiers de basket avaient remarqués sa bonne humeur. Seul Tetsuya se doutait de la raison éventuelle de cette joie. Il avait vu son ami allait voir le capitaine une fois et était resté dans l'ombre pour voir ce qui se passait. A sa grande surprise, les deux garçons semblaient bien s'entendre et lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec son ancien capitaine, Tetsuya avait été surpris qu'il se confie à lui concernant Furihata. Au début, il avait avoué ne pas comprendre le garçon qui semblait avoir peur de lui mais lorsque celle-ci s'en aller, Akashi avait pu découvrir un garçon qu'il avait lui-même qualifier d'adorable. Ce jour-là, Kuroko n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait toujours aimé Akashi mais pas de la même manière, ni aussi fortement que Kouki pourrait lui offrir. Au final, c'était un peu grâce à Tetsuya qu'il avait su pour le comportement déplorable de Yuko et qu'il avait agi en conséquence, c'est-à-dire rompre avec cette fille. Et puis, lorsque le bleuté avait émis le fait que ce qu'il ressentait était surement de l'amour pour le brun, Akashi n'avait pas su quoi répondre, ne trouvant rien à contrer. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé mais il s'était résolu assez rapidement et avait accepté cette évidence comme la chose la plus normale qu'il soit. Jusqu'à que Furihata retrouve cet après-midi Akashi, Kuroko allait devoir le surveiller afin que rien ne vienne entraver les plans de son ancien capitaine.

C'était la pause, il était en train de se laver les mains. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les toilettes, une ambiance étrange s'était installée et peu à peu, elle avait fait naitre en Kouki une crainte. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors qu'un des garçons lui claqua les fesses quand il passa derrière lui pour sortir de la pièce. Furihata avait violemment sursauté et était devenu incroyablement rouge. Il avait alors tourné la tête dans sa direction instinctivement et le garçon se lécha les babines provoquant en Kouki un frisson d'horreur. Que ce passait-il ? Il sortit des toilettes et se pressa pour retrouver ses amis, son instinct lui faisant pressentir que cela était nécessaire.

Mais alors qu'il se dépêchait, il ne vit pas une fille lui faire un croche-pied et s'étala par terre. Des rires survinrent alors. Il porta son regard vers le groupe de filles qui le regardait avec mépris. Il se releva en ignorant ces personnes qui prennent un malin plaisir à l'humilier pour une raison qu'il ignore. Bon, il est vrai que ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison d'un tel acharnement. Alors qu'il était assez loin de l'agitation précédente, il regardait par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour et qui laisser voir au-delà. Il serait évident que l'école sache pour la rupture et il serait d'autant plus évident que tout le monde pense qu'il est responsable de ça. D'ailleurs, ne l'est-il pas un peu ? Akashi ne serait-il pas attaché à lui et du coup, il aurait contribuer à séparer le couple. Un peu comme s'il avait été la maitresse d'Akashi. Cette pensée le fit rougir mais il était évident qu'il ne l'était pas puisqu'il n'y avait rien eu donc il pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille.

Mais quelque chose empêcher justement cette conscience d'être rassurer et tranquille. Kouki était désormais conscient de ses sentiments envers le roux bien qu'il ait encore du mal à accepter ce fait. Non pas parce que l'homosexualité le répugnerait mais il s'était toujours vu avec une fille et avoir des enfants. Bon encore ça, ça peut s'arranger. Et puis, être avec un autre homme changeait pas mal la donne, surtout avec un garçon plutôt dominant comme Akashi. Celui-ci n'accepterait probablement pas d'être celui de dessous lors des moments les plus intimes.

Il reprit sa route pour revenir auprès de ses deux amis. Bien qu'il leur faisait confiance, il n'avait pas encore avoué ressentir quelque chose pour le capitaine de Rakuzan. Mais ils n'étaient pas idiots, un jour, il serait obligé de le leur dire. Et puis, diverses paroles circulaient dans l'école : tout d'abord qu'il serait responsable de la rupture du couple et ensuite, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Akashi et lui. Il avait désormais peur que cette rumeur se réalise parce que sinon, il aurait certainement une très mauvaise réputation.

Le cours avait repris et afin de ne plus y penser, il écoutait attentivement le cours. Après tout, ses études étaient à prendre au sérieux. Mais c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose percuter sa joue. Il vit alors sur sa table une petite boulette de papier. Puis une autre vient de lui toucher le bras. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'amusait à les lui lancer. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le même groupe de filles que tout à l'heure. Jugeant qu'il était plus intelligent de ne pas répondre à la provocation, il reprit son occupation en ignorant les autres boulettes de papier qu'on lui lançait. Celles finirent par ne plus atterrir sur sa table ou lui.

* * *

Il était sorti de l'enceinte du lycée. Il devait rejoindre l'hôpital mais au regard des rumeurs et des comportements des autres élèves, il avait décidé de prendre un autre chemin, plus long et dont la destination serait moins évidente pour une autre personne.

Il entra enfin dans l'établissement médical avant de se rendre dans la chambre. La voix d'Akashi retentit aussitôt, lui donnant l'autorisation de rentrer. La scène qui s'offrit à Kouki lui coupa le souffle. Debout près de son lit, Seijuro était en train de reboutonner sa chemise qui étant légèrement ouverte avait non seulement laisser voir une parcelle du torse musclé et par la même occasion, elle avait donné un semblant de sensualisme qui avait rendu Kouki tout chose.

« Bonjour Kouki, comment-vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Akashi-kun, je vais bien merci et toi ?

\- Je vais aller me promener avec toi alors oui je vais bien » dit-il avec un sourire.

Encore une fois, Kouki rougit et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Mais en réalité, Seijuro avait bien évidemment compris que le brun cherchait surtout à fuir son regard. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait voir les yeux noisette du garçon fixant ses propres yeux en dehors bien entendu des moments désagréables.

« Akashi-kun, débuta soudainement le brun, pour les deux derniers jours, je …

\- Ne t'en fait. A vrai dire, la façon que je t'avais demandé de sortir n'était pas très amicale.

\- Effectivement puisque c'était un ordre.

\- Non ce n'était pas un ordre, Kouki.

\- Si j'avais refusé, tu n'aurais pas cherché à me le faire payer pour mettre opposé à toi ?

\- Bon d'accord, c'était un ordre. Mais je n'allais pas rompre avec elle devant toi. Ca n'aurait pas été correct de ma part. »

Hésitant, Kouki fixa la fenêtre. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il lui avait dit mais décida de ne rien faire. C'est alors qu'il vit le roux galérait avec le bas de sa chemise. Ayant le bras dans une attelle, il ne pouvait pas attacher les boutons d'en bas. En voyant cette scène, Kouki ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que Seijuro le regardait.

« Kouki, je rêve ou tu te moques de moi ?

\- Un peu, osa-t-il.

\- Oh on se rebelle ? Et bien si tel est le cas, vient finir le travail, quand dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que ça serait une bonne idée, sinon notre promenade finirait par être nocturne, se moqua le brun.

\- Ce serait intéressant mais ça m'embêterait de laisser un si fragile garçon rentré seul chez lui dans la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas fragile »

Pour toute réponse, Akashi sourit tout en laissant Kouki boutonnait le bas de sa chemise. Il eut même le droit à un spectacle amusant : le brun essayant de ne pas trembler lorsqu'il était en train de passer les boutons dans la fente du tissu. Le feu aux joues, Furihata était mal à l'aise et en même temps content d'être aussi près de celui qu'il aimait. Sans le vouloir, il effleura avec l'un de ses doigts la peau du roux qui s'électrisa également à ce contact.

« Voilà c'est fait » déclara Kouki avec un certain soulagement.

Seijuro alla vers la porte de la chambre et intima le garçon à le suivre. Ils traversèrent le couloir et se rendirent dans le parc appartenant à l'hôpital où les patients avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre pour prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, Akashi prit une grande inspiration, comme si l'air lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était obligé de rester allonger. Quant à Kouki, il regardait le roux, l'admirant jusqu'à que celui-ci déposa son regard sur lui. Il en détourna automatiquement les yeux.

Furihata sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main fraiche de Seijuro prendre délicatement la sienne. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans le parc, attirant certains regards. Inquiet au début, il fut étonnamment rassuré de voir qu'Akashi était serein et ne semblait pas se soucier des autres.

« Allons-nous assoir, je suis fatigué » intervient Akashi au bout d'un moment.

Près d'un arbre, un banc libre s'y trouvait. Le roux s'assit dessus avant de tapoter doucement la place à côté de lui pour indiquer à Kouki de s'y assoir. Ce qu'il fit. Les yeux fixant droit devant lui, le plus petit ne vit pas celui à ses côtés se rapprocher doucement de lui. Soudain, il sentit une main glissait dans la largeur de son dos pour finalement se poser sur la hanche la plus lointaine. Ce geste rendit Kouki rouge pivoine et bégaya :

« A-Akashi-kun ? Que fais-tu ? »

Conscient que ce geste devait effrayer le petit poussin à côté de lui, il murmura :

« Chut, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Mais si quelqu'un nous voit ?

\- Peu importe. Tu ne les connais pas et puis quoi que tu fasses, on te jugera n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Mais ils vont croire que nous sommes un couple, Akashi-kun. »

Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Il était dans un lieu public, accessible à tous. La position dans laquelle ils étaient été assez étrange pour deux « amis ». C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids contre son épaule, Akashi ayant posé sa tête dessus. Il inspira profondément. Il ne comprenait pas, que faisait le roux ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre de se montrer ainsi devant tout le monde.

« Eh bien, afin de ne pas faire d'ambiguïté, soit mon Kouki » chuchota Seijuro.

Les yeux de Kouki s'écarquillèrent en grand. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien compris ? Devenir son Kouki ? Cela signifiait qu'il … qu'il lui demandait de devenir son petit ami ? Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il en avait envie mais en même temps, il avait tellement peur. Non seulement, tout allait très vite mais en plus, il y avait ces problèmes à l'école. Mais en même temps, s'il refusait – hormis le fait qu'il se ferait surement tuer – il perdrait la chance d'avoir pu vivre une relation heureuse et saine avec ce garçon qui sous ses masques de dictateur, sadique et fou était une personne savant être douce et attentive.

« De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix Kouki. Tu es à moi. » Ricana Akashi afin de détendre celui qu'il aimait. Car oui, sans s'en rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux de ce petit poussin fragile et adorable qui se prénommé Kouki.

« Mais, tu es vraiment … je veux dire, tu m'aimes bien ?

\- Non, je t'aime simplement. Le « bien » est en trop. Et toi ?

\- Je t'aime bien … euh non … je veux dire … que je t'aime aussi »

Un silence vint alors s'installer. Kouki trouvait que cela faisait étrange et puis, il n'osait pas regarder celui qui était peut être désormais son petit ami. Il senti Seijuro relever la tête et retirer par la suite son bras pour venir attraper le menton du brun. Qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

« Mon poussin, regardes-moi »

Mon poussin ? Si Akashi voulait qu'il affronte sa timidité en l'appelant ainsi, c'était raté. Certes, Furihata trouvait que ce petit animal était mignon et adorable mais y être comparé était embarrassant bien que cela lui faisait plaisir quelque part dans son cœur qu'on le compare à quelque chose de mignon.

« Kouki … regardes moi »

Doucement et en prenant une grande inspiration pour franchir un pas important, Kouki décida de tout d'abord de regarder les cheveux de son amoureux avant de descendre vers le menton où il put apercevoir vers le haut un sourire. Il remonta alors doucement, examinant ce fameux sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur, qui était seulement pour effet de se montrer rassurant. Et alors, il finit par plonger son regard dans celui rubis et or.

« Il est vrai que tu as le visage d'un sale pervers qui veut harceler une jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? »

Seijuro rigola devant l'air boudeur de Kouki lorsque celui-ci avait compris qu'il le taquinait. Le roux posa alors sa seule main libre sur la joue du garçon auprès de lui avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Tout d'abord les yeux fermés, Akashi les ouvra pour voir que ceux de Furihata était également clos avant que par instinct, il ne les ouvrent à son tour. A peine ils se séparèrent que le brun décida de regarder ses pieds.

« Désormais, officiellement, nous sommes un couple » déclara Akashi.

Furihata secoua positivement la tête en signe d'accord.

« Si nous sommes en couple, nous ferons donc des … des choses, non ? demanda timidement Kouki

\- Bien évidemment. Le sexe est un plaisir naturel qui n'est pas réservé aux couples hétérosexuels. Mais ne te fait pas de soucis, je ne te brusquerais pas. Nous irons à ton rythme.

\- Qui aurait cru que l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles pouvait être aussi prévenant et doux ? Ricana Kouki.

\- Ce côté-là de ma personnalité n'est connu que par très peu de personnes. Mais si tu préfères, je peux être un amant sadique et pervers au lit. Je peux très bien le devenir.

\- Pour le moment, je vais me contenter de ta douce personnalité. »

Akashi se leva et tendit sa main que Kouki saisit avant de se mettre debout. Alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble main dans la main, le brun ne vit pas son lasser se défaire et lorsqu'il marcha sur celui-ci, il tomba ayant lâcher la main de son petit-ami afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Kouki ! s'écria Akashi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Ce matin aussi je suis tombé, ça doit être le jour.

\- Tu es vraiment maladroit, se moqua le roux.

\- Hey, ce matin ce n'était pas ma faute, on m'a volontairement fait un croche-pied »

Il voulait se défendre contre le pique de son amoureux mais il avait également lâché une partie de la bombe qui ne tarda pas à faire son effet. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais il était apparemment arrivé trop tard.

« Oui je suis au courant, Tetsuya a remarqué le comportement des autres élèves à ton égard et il m'en a informé.

\- Ah …

\- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, j'ai fait le nécessaire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le brun de manière incertaine.

\- Que toutes personnes te faisant du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, me le paiera très cher. Et il va de soi que j'ai de quoi mettre mes menaces à exécution. Etant le successeur de mon père, j'ai beaucoup de relations et de poids dans le domaine du travail. Je peux assurer l'avenir de n'importe qui, comme le détruire. Il me suffit d'actionner la bonne manette, si je puis dire. »

Kouki avait toujours su que la famille Akashi était riche et puissante. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça serait autant. Il comprenait mieux les personnes hypocrites qui restaient autour de Seijuro. Elles ne profitaient peut-être pas toutes de lui mais elles assuraient leur survie de cette manière.

Cela faisait en quelque sorte peur à Kouki. Et si Akashi abusait de la situation ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas.

« Bien que je n'assure pas l'avenir d'une personne si elle ne le mérite pas. Donc Kouki, travaille bien au lycée et ramène moi des bonnes notes.

Oui bien sûr. Mais sans vouloir te vexer Akashi-kun, je ne comptais pas sur ton aide pour assurer mon avenir. Je veux dire par là, si je sors avec toi, ce n'est pas pour ça.

Je le sais très bien, Kouki. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à avoir de l'aide. »

Kouki sourit à son petit-ami. Bon, maintenant, il était quand même rassuré de savoir qu'Akashi s'était occupé de calmer ceux et celles qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Il s'arrêta et tira un peu sur la main qu'il tenait. Le roux s'arrêta à son tour et il vit Furihata s'approchait timidement de lui avant de l'embrasser chastement.

« Merci Akashi-kun pour avoir fait en sorte de faire cesser ces comportements au lycée »

Il releva la tête pour le regarder, sachant que son copain voulait qu'il le regarde et non qu'il baisse les yeux. Or, au lieu de trouver un Akashi content, il trouva un Akashi agacé. Cela fit peur à Kouki qui tenta de reculer mais une main retenait fermement la sienne.

« A-Akashi-kun ?

\- Tu comptes m'appeler Akashi encore longtemps ?

\- Mais c'est bien ton nom ?

\- Oui justement. »

Le brun lui envoya un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Akashi n'est que mon nom. Or, en tant que petit-ami, j'exige que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- Gné ?

\- Rah ce n'est pas compliquer. Tu connais mon prénom tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu es sur…

\- Oui je suis sûr. Dans les moments intimes, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'appelles par mon nom, ce n'est pas intime et en plus, « Akashi » va avec tous les membres de ma famille portant ce nom. Pendant que je te ferais l'amour, pas envie que tu cries mon nom !

\- Oui oui j'ai compris, mais je t'en prie, ne redit pas des trucs aussi gênant.

\- Alors dis mon prénom.

\- Seijuro-kun ?

\- Redit-le

\- Seijuro-kun

\- Encore

\- Seijuro-kun

\- Continue, fit Akashi en prenant son petit ami dans les bras.

\- Seijuro-kun

\- Kou, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Sei. »

Heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime en retour, Seijuro embrassa le cou de Kouki avant de le câliner, sous le regard attendrit des petites mémés au loin.

* * *

Désormais Seijuro (car c'est son prénom) et Kouki sortent ensemble et ce n'est un secret pour les personne qui les connais tous les deux. Bien entendu, il y a eu des réactions assez virulentes du côté de Seirin, plus particulièrement de la part de Kagami qui ne comprenait pas. Comment Kouki pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'un fou comme Akashi dont il avait peur ? D'ailleurs, il avait même fait part de sa crainte que le capitaine ne fasse du mal au brun. Et c'est avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve que Furihata déclara que Sei ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal.

Du côté des joueurs de Rakuzan, Kouki avait été immédiatement accepté, principalement par Réo, qui était également homosexuel. Il avait donc de très bon conseil aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et Kouki s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Tel un grand frère.

A l'école, plus personne n'a fait le moindre mal ou la moindre remarque. Au contraire, Furihata avait même l'impression qu'on le respectait encore plus qu'avant. Quand il avait revu Yuko, celle-ci lui avait demandé s'il sortait avec Akashi. Il lui avait répondu avec son plus grand sourire :

« Non je sors avec Seijuro seulement »

Voici le début de l'histoire d'amour de Seijuro Akashi et Kouki Furihata.

* * *

**F I N**

_C'est ainsi que prend fin la fiction "regardes-moi". Mais est-ce vraiment une fin ? Et bien, je vous informe la possibilité (oui ce n'est qu'un projet) de faire une suite, lorsqu'ils sont en couple. Sous quelle forme ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'avais peut-être pensé miser sur ce genre d'idée: un garçon semble s'intéresser de près à Furihata et cela ne plait pas à Akashi. Bien entendu, ce n'est que la ligne directrice car d'autres idées viennent s'y ajouter. Mais je pense que si j'opte pour cette idée, une fiction s'imposera.  
_

_Voila (oui c'est un tic chez moi de dire ce mot xD) A bientôt :) _


End file.
